Después de tantos años
by LikanRay0757
Summary: Pensé que el amor no estaba hecho para mí. Gracias por demostrarme que estaba equivocado.


_**Este es un nuevo Kenyako que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi trabajo y no había nada que hacer. Espero que les guste y que no haya quedado tan empalagoso.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIYOSHI HONGO Y TOEI ANIMATION Y NO ME PERTENECE. SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _Después de tantos años presente en mi vida, entendí de qué forma la has cambiado, y sobre todo, de qué manera me has cambiado por dentro y por fuera._

 _Ya no soy el mismo. Ya no soy el Digimon Kaiser, ya no he vuelto a ser ese ser malvado y oscuro. Pero tampoco he vuelto a ser el Ken Ichijouji de antes. Ese que nunca viste, el que murió junto con mi hermano._

 _Cuando Osamu murió, lloré la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza, pero luego de un tiempo ya no lloraba, no sentía dolor, ni tristeza… Ya no sentía nada. Estaba vacío. Me volví un ser apático, solitario, frio. Ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido, ni la vida ni la muerte. Todo me daba igual._

 _Lo único que llenaba mi existencia y me daba una razón de ser era mi sed de poder y destrucción. Era lo que me mantenía ocupado. Mi vida carecía de sentido._

 _Fue ahí cuando te conocí. A ti y a otros 4 chicos que al principio fueron sólo una molestia, la piedra en mi zapato para mis planes._

 _Conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos fuimos conociendo un poco más y nos dábamos cuenta de que el otro no era lo que se pensaba. Ni yo era originalmente una mala persona ni ustedes la piedra de tope. Cuando se fue la oscuridad de mí ser, nos hicimos buenos amigos._

 _Tú, los chicos y Wormmon se volvieron importantes para mí._

 _Cuando me reunía con ustedes, y en especial contigo, me percataba de lo especiales que era cada uno, de lo buen equipo que éramos. De lo dulce, inocente y extrovertida que eras, y sigues siendo todavía. Aparte de loca (no te enfades cariño, me gustas así. Siempre me has gustado así)._

 _La verdad, en un principio no le tomé mucha importancia, ya que recién nos conocíamos entre todos._

 _Cuando luchamos contra Demon y sentí el calor de tu mano entre todas las de mis amigos, apoyándome y ayudándome a abrir la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad, eso me animó más a luchar contra mis miedos._

 _Y cuando batallamos contra Malomyotismon y vi como peleabas con toda tus fuerzas, con todo tu coraje, cómo me alentabas a resistir y seguir luchando y esforzándome, supe desde ese momento que podía contar contigo, pasara lo que pasara. Al igual que con todos mis amigos._

 _No puedo decirte con certeza cuándo fue el momento exacto, pero de alguna forma, rompiste el cerrojo que enclaustró mi corazón, y esa burbuja de oscuridad se llenó de luz sólo por tu presencia._

 _Sentí que la vida empezaba de nuevo para mí una vez más. Que valía la pena vivirla, sólo para conocerte más y estar contigo._

 _Pensé para mí: "¿Será que me estoy enamorando?"._

 _Creía que no podía ser posible, que el amor no estaba hecho para personas como yo, que mi destino era estar sólo. Tenía mucho miedo. Pero tú me demostraste que estaba equivocado. Que todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, de amar y ser amados._

 _Por eso, gracias._

 _Gracias por amarme, aunque sienta que no lo merezca. Por darme tu corazón y entrar en el mío._

 _Gracias por ser esa flor en medio del pantano, por ser esa luz en la noche oscura de mi vida._

 _Has hecho tanto por mí que no sé cómo agradecértelo. Eres una mujer maravillosa, me has brindado tu amor, tu compañía, tu apoyo. Me has concedido el honor de ser tu esposo y la enorme bendición de ser padre de tres magnificos hijos a los cuales amo con todo mi ser. Pero por sobre todo, me has enseñado a amar, a ser feliz y a vivir la vida. Me enseñaste a vivir._

 _Hoy, que cumplimos 25 años de casados, te prometo que pondré entusiasmo en cada día de los años que nos queden por vivir juntos. Quiero hacerte feliz cada día y que tu sonrisa me siga iluminando como siempre lo ha hecho. Quiero que sigas siendo lo último que vean mis ojos cada noche antes de dormir y lo primero que vean al despertar. Quiero seguir besándote hasta quedarme sin aliento, abrazarte fuerte cuando estés contenta, emocionada, triste o con miedo. Quiero hacerte el amor cada noche hasta sentir que soy tuyo para siempre y tú mía, hasta que no queden dudas de que eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida. Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, reir y llorar juntos._

 _En resumen, no descanzaré hasta demostrarte una y mil veces que te amo, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y te seguiré amando más allá de esta vida._

 _Feliz aniversario, Miya._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Ken._

* * *

Cuando Ken terminó de escribir, dobló la carta y la guardó en un sobre color rojo. Cogió el ramo de flores y la misiva y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde lo esperaba su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una cena especial, en conmemoración del día en que se juraron amor eterno en el altar.

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Sandor Ronsenberg, a quien, pese a todo, sigo amando y recordando con cariño, y hubiera deseado que nuestra historia fuera diferente. Te dejo en las manos de Dios.**_

 _ **LikanRay.**_


End file.
